Draconiformes
Die Draconiformes sind die Klade der Drachen aus Joschua Knüppes Projekt Dragons of the World. Es handelt sich dabei um flugfähige Lepidosaurier aus der Klade der Varanoidea (Waranartigen). Beschreibung Das auffälligste Merkmal der Drachen ist ihre Flugfähigkeit. Dazu haben sich ihre Vorderbeine zu Flügeln entwickelt, die einen aktiven Flug ermöglichen. Die Flügel sind mit Blutgefäßen durchzogen und mit Filamenten bedeckt. Im Gegensatz zu den nahe verwandten Waranen befinden sich die Beine von Drachen unten am Körper, ähnlich wie bei Säugetieren oder Dinosauriern. Während einige Drachenarten auf den Hinterbeinen laufen, wie Vögel es tun, bewegen sich andere am Boden auf allen vieren fort. [[Datei:Venom_glands_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|thumb|Die Giftdrüsen eines Aviiguana atrox]]Zum Töten ihrer Beute nutzen Drachen ihr Gift, das so genannte Dracotoxin, welches sie durch Giftzähne injizieren oder verspritzen können. Dieses ist jedoch nicht nur ein Tötungsmechanismus, sondern auch eine Vorraussetzung für die Flugfähigkeit. So ist die Lunge der Drachen, um den Körper leichter zu machen, extrem groß, wodurch jedoch weniger Platz für das Verdauungssysstem zur Verfügung steht. So ist der Darm um bis zu 30% kürzer als bei den Waranen, weshalb die Verdauung nicht so effektiv arbeiten kann. Um diesen Nachteil auszugleichen, zersetzt das Dracotoxin das Fleisch der Beute, um es leichter verdaulich zu machen und das Beutetier gleichzeitig daran zu hindern, dem Drachen noch Schaden zuzufügen.Hyrotrioskjan: Dracotoxine (the real dragon fire) Entwicklungsgeschichte thumb|''Auroradraco'', eine der frühesten DrachengattungenDie frühesten Drachen traten während der späten Kreidezeit auf. Die älteste bekannte Gattung, Auroradraco, ähnelt stark den Waranen, jedoch sind die Finger 3 bis 5 stark verlängert, so dass sich zwischen ihnen eine Flughaut spannen kann, welche noch wesentlich primitiver war als die der modernen Drachen. Möglicherweise war auch der frühe Waran Dryadissector schon in der Lage, zu gleiten, was aber mangels Fossilfunden nicht bekannt ist. Auroradraco ''und ''Dryadissector ''besaßen auch noch keine Giftzähne, wie die modernen Drachen. Eine später gefundene Gattung ist ''Wodgadraco, welchem einige Merkmale von Auroradraco ''fehlen, weshalb man davon ausgeht, dass Auroradraco zwar nahe mit den Vorfahren der heutigen Drachen verwandt war, jedoch selbst ohne Nachkommen ausstarb. ''Wodgadraco ''konnte sich vermutlich schneller am Boden fortbewegen und so auch effektiver jagen als der baumbewohnende ''Auroradraco.Hyrotrioskjan: Drachen Evolution Das K/T-Event (Aussterben der Dinosaurier) überlebten die damals noch sehr kleinen Drachenarten ebenso wie die verwandten Warane und Natrixosaurier. Im Känozoikum wurden die Drachen wie Dracovaranus anfangs noch von Raubvögeln und Säugetieren verdrängt, doch spätestens im Oligozän standen sie an der Spitze der Nahrungskette der meisten Ökosysteme. Dazu trug vor allem die Entwicklung der Giftzähne bei, welche indirekt eine größere Körpergröße bei trotzdem erhaltener Flugfähigkeit ermöglichte. Die älteste große Drachenart, Horrorgnathus ingens, besaß bereits voll funktionsfähige Giftzähne. Horrorgnathus ''ist auch der erste Vertreter der Klade der Diploterna, die sich in den daruaffolgenden Jahrmillionen zu den erfolgreichsten Drachen entwickeltenHyrotrioskjan: Drachen Evolution 2 und so große Arten wie ''Diratherium dentatus hervorbrachte. Die Monopterna wurden von den Diplopterna verdrängt und starben aus, die jüngste bekannte Gattung war Uintadraco, der einer sehr spezialisierten Familie von behuften Drachen angehörte.Hyrotrioskjan: DraconiformesV2 Als sich vor ca. 3 Millionen Jahren die Landbrücke zwischen Nord- und Südamerika bildeteWikipedia: Großer Amerikanischer Faunenaustausch, hatten die Lophoraptoriden sich bereits auf dem gesamten Südamerikanischen Kontinent ausgebreitet und dort einige sehr große Gattungen wie Boroepula entwickelt. [[Datei:Palalophoraptor_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|thumb|left|Der große Lophoraptoride Palalophoraptor populator]]Im Zuge des Amerikanischen Faunenaustausches gelangten allerdings die ersten Aquilapoda nach Südamerika und machten den Lophoraptoriden dort ihre Vormachtsstellung streitig. Die größten Arten starben dabei aus, doch kurze Zeit später wurden auch die Aquilapoda durch Klimaschwankungen verdrängt, weshalb heute nur noch eine Art, Tepuiodraco sanctus, in Südamerika lebt. In Afrika und im vorderen Orient entwickelten sich zu dieser Zeit die Wyvernidae, eine Klade von Aquilapoda, die einige sehr erfolgreiche Arten wie Aquilatherium oder Afrorex hervorbrachten. Eine weitere Besonderheit sind die Cryodraconidae, welche Anpassungen an das kalte Klima der subpolaren und polaren Gebiete entwickelten. Mit Cryopterus und Iubadraco sind noch heute zwei Arten dieser Familie am Leben, welche fellartige Filamente über ihren Schuppen trägt, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Damit waren sie für die Eiszeit bestens gerüstet.Hyrotrioskjan: Drachen Evolution 4 Drachen und Menschen thumb|Darstellung eines Drachen nach [[Ulisse Aldrovandi. Vermutlich handelt es sich um einen Umbragrus huxleyi]]Drachen waren den Menschen schon lange vor ihrer wissenschaftlichen Erforschung bekannt und tauchen in Mythologien der ganzen Welt auf. In Europa hielt man sie für grausame Untiere, die den Teufel symbolosieren oder Schätze hüten, in Asien und Mittelamerika wurden sie als Götter angebetet. Da das Dracotoxin ein starkes Brennen auslöst, hat sich im Laufe der Zeit die Legende vom Drachenfeuer entwickelt. Wenige Menschen, vor allem in Südafrika und Tansania, wo es sehr viele Drachen gibt, haben eine natürliche Immunität gegen Dracotoxin entwickelt.Hyrotrioskjan: Dracotoxine (the real dragon fire) [[Datei:Historical_document_1_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|thumb|100px|Historische Darstellungen von Uxuldraco ostromi]]Während des europäischen Mittelalters wurden viele Arten von Drachentötern beinahe ausgerottet, weshalb Drachen in Europa heute selten sind. In Mittelamerika wurde mit Uxuldraco ostromi hingegen sogar eine Art domestiziert, was einzigartig in der Geschichte der Drachen und Menschen ist. Einer der ersten Forscher, der sich mit Drachen beschäftigte, war Gideon Mantell, der heute eher für seine Arbeit mit Dinosauriern und die Entdeckung von Iguanodon bekannt ist. Er vermutete, dass Drachen von Waranen abstammen, eine Meinung, die sich lange in der Wissenschaft hielt. Dabei dachte man, dass sie sich nach dem Aussterben der Dinosaurier aus kleinen, baumbewohnenden Arten entwickelten. Erst die moderne Gentechnik ermöglichte es, die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse der Drachen genauer zu beleuchten. So stellte sich 2009 heraus, dass die ältesten Warane nicht älter als 60 Millionen Jahre sind, also jünger als die ältesten Drachenfossilien. Man vermutet heute, dass sich die Warane aus flugfähigen Formen entwickelten und damit zu den Draconiformes zählenHyrotrioskjan: Drachen Evolution. Im Zuge des Terraformings des Planeten Nea wurde mit Ascialophoraptor xenomorphus durch Genmanipulation eine Art aus Ascialophoraptor major entwickelt, die an das Klima des fremden Planeten angepasst ist und welche damit die erste außerirdische Drachenart darstellt.Hyrotrioskjan: The Neanean Dragon Systematik thumb|Der Borneo-Taubwaran ist der nächste Verwandte der DraconiformesDie nächsten Verwandten der Draconiformes sind die Lanthanotidae, deren einziger Vertreter der Borneo-Taubwaran ist.Hyrotrioskjan: Sea serpents and other Varanoidea Wie man jüngst herausfand, sind die Varanidae Teil der Klade Draconiformes, da sie näher mit den heutigen Drachen verwandt sind als die ausgestorbenen Drachengattungen Appotomerus (als einziger Vertreter der Allochiropterna) und Auroradraco und damit zu den Brevichiropterna gehören. Die Vorfahren der heutigen Warane haben also im Laufe der Evolution ihre Flugfähigkeit wieder verloren.Hyrotrioskjan: Eurovenator taxonomy Die heutigen Drachen teilt man grob in Serpentipoda und Aquilapoda auf, wobei diese zusammen den ausgestorbenen Diplopterna gegenüberstehen.Hyrotrioskjan: Update Galerie Datei:Update_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Kladogramm der Drachen Early dragons by hyrotrioskjan Longocuspis.jpg|''Longocuspis maturus, die frühtese Art der Diplopterna Appotomerus by hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Appotomerus appalachia, die einzige Art der Allochiroptera The neanean dragon by hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Ascialophoraptor xenomorphus, die einzige Drachenart Neas Datei:KomodoWaran.jpg|Die Gattung ''Varanus, der auch der Komodowaran angehört, zählt ebenfalls zu den Draconiformes early_dragon_phylogeny__after_young_et_al__2016__by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Ein Kladogramm der Drachen und ihrer Verwandten mit einer Abbildung von Auroradraco Datei:Basic_phylogeny_of_dragons_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Kladogramm der Drachen und ihrer nahen Verwandten. Von oben nach unten:Schlangen, Krustenechsen, Seeschlangen, Mosasaurier, Dolichosaurier, Taubwarane, Appotomerus, Warane, Drachen. Außerdem zu sehen sind Ovoo gurval und Kaganaias, zwei basale Varaniden. Brutodens inexpectatus by hyrotrioskjan.jpg|''Brutodens inexpectatus'', eine frühe Art der Aquilapoda Quellen Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Lepidosauromorpha Kategorie:Web Original Kategorie:Dragons of the World